This can't be happening?
by PuppyKitty2
Summary: This a story where Adrien realises that his feeling's changed because he found Marinette in an alleyway sleeping peacefully.
1. Chapter 1

My first Fanfiction in a long time. Don't worry to those who follow me I'm not dead just been a very, very busy person and as soon as my exams are over I hope to write more fanfiction. Hopefully.

* * *

After a long day of concentrating in class (doing physics), fighting a powerful akuma (that could breathe under water), purifying it and dealing with Chloe, Marinette was exhausted. And she still had to go on patrol with Chat Noir. Marinette went to her day sofa and placed her head among the pillows.

"Maybe you should skip this on Marinette," the little kwami said, "you look too tried to fight crime, much less with an akuma"

"But Tikki, if I don't go Chat Noir will get worried, and what if he needs me? I won't be able to help him fight the crime or help him if he gets hurt, and it'll all be my fault." Marinette said within the then knew she couldn't persuade Marinette to stay at home and rest. So when Marinette said, "Spots on" she didn't try to stop the transformation.

Marinette swung from house to house in search of her friend and partner Chat Noir. She searches high and low for the sneaky black cat, but soon found him sitting on the very top of the Eiffel tower, watching her. "What are you doing?" Asked ladybug, "I was looking at the view." He said but he was still looking at her, watching the way she played with her yo-yo, it wasn't the same way she would with it, it was missing something, happiness? Joy? No, it was missing energy! "My lady are you alright?" Chat Noir said, "you seem to be very tired and many people say that if you get too tired you can get very ill."

"Oh come on Chat," said ladybug with a yawn, "I'm fine so let's punch crime in the butt."

"Ah My lady," Chat Noir say's worriedly, "I think you mean either bite, kick or fight crime in the butt. Are you sure you're ok?"

"I'm fine Chat, stop worrying about me." Says ladybug and is about to fling her yo-yo to the next closest building when she felt pressure on her wrist, she looked to see that it was Chat Noir was holding her wrist. "My lady I worry about you because you are my partner and it's my job as your partner to worry about you." Chat said and had a sincere smile, but then it turned into a smirk, "and besides it would be a cat-astrophe in Paris if you weren't here." Ladybug just looked at Chat Noir and said with a yawn, "cat-ch me if you can." And went off, "Oh My lady," Chat Noir said with the trademark smirk on his face, "is that how you're going to be?" And went after her like they were playing tips.

* * *

"'Oink' stop playing around just give me your miraculous's and my wife, stop making things so hard, *snort*." It wasn't long until Ladybug and Chat Noir stumbled upon their first akumatized victim of the night, Mr Pigg. It seems that Mr Pigg wife, mother, sister and brother kept on calling their brother/husband/son a 'bed hog' and a 'disgusting pig' for far too long, so Hawkmoth took his chance to akumatise him and now Ladybug and Chat Noir had to save a woman (who was Mr Pigg's wife) all while trying to save Paris and avoid flying balls of mud.

"Is Hawkmoth getting stronger or is it just me?" Ladybug says wearily.

"Ladybug I believe it's because of how tired you are," Chat Noir said, "I told you to go home but you didn't listen."

"But Chat," Ladybug say's,"even if I did listen to you, you, an akumatized victim, a woman and all of Paris would in trouble, who do you think is more important? Me or all of Paris?"

It took no time at all for Chat to answer that question,"You are My Lady, but you are right, Paris is as important to me as you are."

"Oh really? Why?" Ladybug asks, "Because I still don't know who the love of my life is under the mask." Ladybug was shocked to be told that Chat Noir was in love with her.

Suddenly a mud ball came flying, no hurling towards the two of them. They then ran in two different directions and the mud ball missed them by a hair. Mr Pigg then came forward holding the woman that Chat Noir and Ladybug were trying so desperately to save. "Less talking more fighting love birds, unless you want to give me both your miraculous's?"

"No way mud bath!" Said Chat Noir, "We were just getting warmed up." It was then when Ladybug saw that Mr Pigg's bowling hat was glowing a low dark purple, it was only then when ladybug knew where the akuma was hiding. "Chat Noir I'm going to use lucky charm." Whispered Ladybug when she got close enough.

"LUCKY CHARM!" And out popped a banana peel, _Uh am I put him in the trash lucky charm?_ Ladybug looked around and ladybug spots were on a rope from a store close by, two poles and a single brick on the road. Ladybug then knew what to do.

"Chat Noir I know where the akuma is hiding can you give me a distraction and save that lady, while I prepare what I need to do?"

"Of course!" He then ran up to the akumatized victim and grabbed the woman, "Cat-ch me if you can." And started running around in circles. "Hey, that's mine!" Said Mr Pigg angrily. _Perfect this will give Ladybug more time_. Ladybug was done tying the rope onto the poles in less than six seconds and placed the banana peel on the brick road. Ladybug could see Chat Noir distracting Mr Pigg, "Chat Noir run over here!" Chat Noir then saw what ladybug's plan was and run towards her with the woman still in his arms. He ran and avoided the mud balls soon he was at the rope and jumped over it, he also avoided the banana peel. But Mr Pigg didn't, he tripped over the rope (making his bowling hat fall off) and slipped on the banana peel. Ladybug raced to the bowling hat and ripped it in two, purified the akuma, and fixed the city by throwing the banana peel in the air and said the words "MIRACULOUS LADYBUG!"

It was then that Ladybug stumbled and started to sway. She would have collapsed onto the ground but Chat Noir saved her before she did. "Ladybug are you alright?"

"Yes I am, I just need you to take me to an alleyway before I de-transform." At that time Ladybug's miraculous started to beep.

* * *

Chat Noir knew the closest alleyway away from the area where they fought Mr Pigg so that ladybug could de-transform in secret. He then started to run as fast as he could with Ladybug in his arms. He finally reached his destination in less than a minute and placed his lady on the ground. "Thanks, Chat do you think you can guard this exit?"

"Why must I guard this exit?" Chat Noir asked.

"Because I'm going de-transform behind you and run to the other exit, on the other side of this alleyway," Ladybug said. "Fine." Said Chat Noir and went to the exit he was told to guard. Ladybug then transformed back to Marinette and started running with all her energy, but she was nearly at the exit exhaustion hit her and she collapsed to the ground.

Chat Noir with his hyper sense of hearing heard someone collapse and thought that Ladybug had already left the alleyway, so when he turned around he was very surprised to see Marinette was the one who had collapsed onto the ground. He ran to her to make sure she was alright and turned her to see she was asleep. "Ah Mari- eh, I mean miss." He shook her a couple of times back she was fast asleep. Seeing he couldn't wake her up he picked her up into his arms and used his baton to bring Marinette home.

He was not surprised to see that there wasn't any of the light's was on in the bakery were on. So he let himself in by using the rooftop hatch and hopped on inside noiseless, and carefully with Marinette in his arms. He pulled the sheets up and placed Marinette underneath them. He then kissed her head (for some reason he wanted to that) and went back home noiseless.

For some odd reason, he wanted to kiss her, and he didn't know why. "I love Ladybug, not Marinette, then why did I want to kiss her so badly?" _Was it because of her scent? Her personality? The way she smiles? The way she is fearless in front of Chole? I don't know but what ever it is I'm going to find out._


	2. Chapter 2

I want to say sorry that I've been gone for so long. I haven't had enough inspiration to get this done and it's also very hard to juggle my lives around, both internet and home life. So Chat Noir found Marinette in an alleyway when she transformed and everyone was like "What that would never happen!", and well I'm sorry to inform you but if you haven't noticed that both Marinette and Adrien can't even recognise each other when they are in the mask's, even though it's so obvious. So here's a spoiler they will eventually find out who the other is, but until then I'm going to have fun with this story. So I now give you the second chapter of 'This can't be happening?!'.

Enjoy. ^_^

* * *

It was morning the harsh rays of sunlight began to beat down on Marinette. She tried to put a pillow on her face but the sunlight wouldn't give up until Marinette woke up.

"Marinette! You need to wake up and help us out with the shop!" Her mother called out.

Marinette didn't hear her as she was still having a battle with the sun. "Mari wake up!" Tikki said to Marinette, "You don't want to make you mother angry now do you?" Marinette heard Tikki while she was still battling the sun and eventually, she gave up her battle, but for two important reasons she didn't want to make her mother angry and it was pointless to stay in bed.

Marinette knew she had lost this battle but what she didn't know was the battle's that were still to come that she could not afford to lose.

* * *

"Morning Mama! Morning Papa!" Marinette said to her parents. "Morning honey did you get enough sleep?" Asked her mother.

"Not really," Marinette said

"Oh dear then maybe we shouldn't send you on this very special assessment from the Agreste's." Said her mother.

"WAIT I AM DEFENTILY NOT TRIED SEE! PLEASE LET ME GO!"

"OK but if you feel too tired come home." Said her mother concern in her eyes

"THANK'S MOM." And with that she ran all the up the stairs, nearly tripping a couple of times on the way up.

* * *

Marinette then closed her door and 'whoop whooped' around her room until-

"Marinette why are you running around the room yelling 'whoop whoop'?! YOU WOKE ME UP!" Tikki told her.

"Sorry Tikki, I didn't know you were still asleep."

"Well now that I'm awake why were you yelling around the room?"

"Well, I get to meet Adrien today because I have a delivery to make to his house."

"Then why are we standing here doing nothing you should get dressed."

"OH right thanks, Tikki."

And so Marinette got dressed in her usual clothes and started to make her way down the stairs to grab the delivery, with Tikki in her little purse bag.

"Hey, Papa."

"Morning Mari, are you ready to deliver that package to that Adrien boy yet?"

"Yeah I am, and just call him Adrien dad."

"Ok, here is what he ordered." Marinette had a look inside the box as her dad seemed to always get some of the orders wrong. So inside was two rows of double choc-chip cookies and another two rows of macarons.

"So dad is this what Adrien ordered?"

Marinette's father had a look within the box before it had closed.

"Yep, that's what the boy- ah I mean Adrien ordered."

And so he closed the box.

"Now go on honey before the cookies and macaroons get cold."

"Ok Papa," and Marinette gave her dad a kiss on the cheek,"bye mum I'll see you later." and she waved goodbye to her mum.

And before Marinette left, "oh and Marinette," Marinette's mother said,"I want you to promise me that you will give to him by hand."

"Ok mum," and out the door she went to her way to Adrien's mansion.

* * *

Adrien's place wasn't too far from her home so she walked all the way there and her mother was alway's saying that should get more exercise, (even though she is Ladybug and she get's all the exercise in the world), she went for a walk. On the way to Adrien's, she was beginning to think this was a very bad idea and began to doubt herself, and not only that she thought he wouldn't like them and do what Chole would do (she would throw them in her face).

Tikki could feel Marinette's anxiety towards Adrien become more and more as they to closer to Adrien's place. "Marinette," Tikki say's concerned, "are you ok going to Adrien's home?"

"Yeah I am, why do you ask?"

"Well, you keep shaking and it get's more vigorous the closer we get to Adrien's."

"Oh I'm just a bit nervous is all."

"Oh ok."

And so they continued to Adrien's place, not knowing what to say to the other.

On the way, Tikki started to think of what she had remembered from the night before. Marinette had de-transformed behind Chat Noir...She fainted and collapsed...and she and Marinette were taken home to bed by a mysterious stranger. Tikki doesn't remember the stranger's face or voice but whoever it was, they knew where Marinette lived and who she was. Tikki let it pass for now and would tell Marinette later when she was alone with just her.

"Hey, earth to Tikki."

"Oh, sorry Marinette what were you saying?"

"Well, we've just arrived."

* * *

Adrien's home stood tall and proud around all the other home's, with its pure white wall's and giant window's it would be hard to miss. Marinette felt like it was one of Paris's greatest masterpieces. She nearly forgot why she was here in the first place.

"Marinette you haven't rung the door bell," Tikki said.

"Thanks, Tikki," Marinette said and so Marinette rung the door bell. A woman answered the door with a camera, "Yes who is it?" She said with very little expression. "I'm um Marinette Dupain-Chang and I was told to give these to Adrien in person," Marinette said holding the box of sweets in front of the camera. "Ah, so you're the delivery girl," the woman say's,"right through the gates please, I'll meet you at the door." There was a little beep for when the intercom went silent and the gates began to open. Marinette went through and went straight to the door, there the woman stood, holding the door open.

"Hello Miss Dupain-Chang," the woman said,"my name is Natalie. Would you like me to take you to Adrien's room?"

Marinette just nodded, and so they headed up the flight of stairs to the right to Adrien's room.

When Natalie got to a door she stopped and knocked on it. "Adrien," she said,"there is someone here to see you."

"Who is it Natalie?" said Adrien through the door.

"She say's her name is Marinette."

And when he heard her name he came running, "Hey Marinette it's nice to see you," Adrien said, "come on in, Natalie you can now leave me thanks for bringing Marinette up here." Natalie just nodded and went back to whatever it was she was doing before she brought Marinette in.

Adrien's room was incredible, it had so much colour, and everything was in just the right place. "I don't usually get many visitors," Adrien said, "it's usually photographers or Chole so I was very happy to hear it was actually _you." Especially because of yesterday I wanted to know if you were ok...BECAUSE YOU'RE MY FRIEND._

"So Adrien," Marinette said with a blush on her face, "these are for you." Marinette gave Adrien the box full of macarons and double choc-chip cookies. Adrien looked at the sweets for a moment, then at Marinette, then back to the sweets.

"Marinette these are-"

"Awful, disgusting, hideous."

Adrien just laughed, "that wasn't what I was about to say." Marinette just blushed as she knew she interpreted Adrien out of being nervous. "I was about to say that they smell amazing, they look so pretty," Adrien then popped on into his mouth, "and they are just the right sweetness, no too sweet but not too bitter, it's like heaven." Marinette was relieved that the cookies were to Adrien liking. But Adrien wasn't done, as he went to his closet and grabbed something from it and then came back with it behind his back.

"Marinette," Adrien said,"do you mind taking a seat on the couch? I want to give you something."

"Adrien you didn't have to give anything to me," Marinette said.

"Actually Marinette," Adrien said,"I've been wanting to give you this for a while." And Adrien gave a small gift to her from behind his back. Marinette looked at it for a while with its neat foldings and the beautiful ribbon on top. She then began opening the gift, inside was a box, inside the box was a beautiful necklace with the pendant as a blue bell coloured tear drop.

"Oh Adrien, it's so beautiful."

"I did think you would like it," Adrien said,"would you like me to put it around your neck?" Marinette nodded and so Adrien put it on her neck, they both talked a while about school, Chole, Alya & Nino being a cute couple, and about Ladybug and ChatNoir. Soon it was 6:00 at night and Marinette had to go home."Sorry Adrien to spoil things but I have to go home," Marinette said.

"Oh ok, but then let me walk you out through the door," Adrien said, and continued their conversation about Ladybug and Chat Noir, but soon they reached the door and had to say their goodbye's, for now. "It was nice talking with you Marinette and thanks for the sweets."

"No problem see you at school." And with that Marinette walked to the gate, waved goodbye to Adrien and walked all the way back home with the biggest grin in the world.

* * *

When Marinette got home she had dinner and straight away went on her phone to talk to Alya. Alya picked up straight away and she began the conversation with-"Hey Marinette how was your date with Adrien today?" Alya said.

"WHAT! Hang on how do you know I went to Adrien's today?"

"I went to call you on your mobile but you weren't picking up, so I called your house phone and your mum picked up and she said that you went to Adrien's. So how was it? Did you kiss?"

"Alya no, wait let me start from the beginning. I went to Adrien's for a delivery I was told to do. I went, gave him the order, talked for a while and came back. There was no kissing involed."

"Oh really Marinette," Alya said with an eyebrow raised, "if that's true what's that around your neck?"

Marinette looked down around her neck, "Nothing."

"Mari you can't lie to me so spill."

"Ok Alya if I tell it won't go to the public, right?"

"Look I promise."

"Ok, I got this as a gift from...Adrien."

"Ha, I knew it you and he are dating."

"Look, even though he gave me this doesn't mean me and him are dating, yet."

"All right ok, and my lip are sealed."

"Thanks, Alya."

*Beep Beep* Marinette looked at her phone and saw it only had 5% left on it. "Sorry Alya I've got to go, my phone is running flat."

"Ok, I'll see you maybe tomorrow if I have time."

"Ok Alya bye," and with that, she turned off her phone and put it on charge.

"Wow that was a long conversation I thought, it would never end." Something said from up top with the trap door open. It was Chat Noir.

 _What is he doing here?_

 **-TO BE CONTINUED-**


End file.
